The Angel Who Loved Shinigami
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: this is a 1X2 fiction. oneshot. Duo has a sectert, just like all the other gboys. what does heaven and hell have to do with it all? angels, demons...the like. R&R! PG13 for language and yaoiness.


The Angel Who Loved Shinigami

by: Serenity Maxwell

AN: Heero and Duo are both OOC. Heck they all are! Also this is a 1X2 get together fiction. You have been warned.. Also, this fiction deals with Shinigami and angels and the like. This originally was written for Duo being a girl because I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Although, after consulting with jojotheorange, she told me it was best to stick to the original characterization. This is my first fiction like this, I have no idea how you all may feel, but I tried. Sorry if I offend anyone and wish for lots of reviews, so send me some! Please?

On to the story!

It was years. Years for Christ sakes, why couldn't her forget? Why? Ever year around this time, the thought came to him. They came about that place, what happened, those people. He had crawled deep into bed hoping for that day to just pass by, forget he was even there, that he even existed.

"Duo, get up. Fixing your Gundam is top priority today. Lets go!" Heero Yuy barked through the door to his and Duo's room. He rapped on the door twice before walking away.

The day of the Maxwell Church incident from so many years ago in his child hood. A child hood that gave him scars on his heart so thick that he believed no onne or anything could heal them.

"Shove it up your ass Yuy!" Duo called back.

Duo pushed off the black covers that Quatre had provided for him two days ago when they had arrived at his mansion to use as a safe house. He stretched side to side to work his stiff muscles and went over to his half of the dresser. Duo got dressed and re-braided his hair as fast as he could with taking as much care as he could. He avoided the symbolic meaning for him of the day by wearing a black wife beater and regular black jeans and his cross that he wore every day, was tucked safely under his tight fitting wife beater.

'Now if I can just sneak by the other guys without them seeing me. I really don't need to deal with any of them right now.' Duo thought double checking his mask before heading out the door and over to the hanger where Deathscythe Hell was.

So far so good. Duo was currently hanging upside down on a wire right next to a hard to reach panel for D.S. with tools hanging from his braid. He swung around with surprising grace and enough agility to almost be on par with Trowa's tricks in the circus. None of the others really noticed how he swung around his Gundam on a single wire.

Everyone but Heero. Heero watched the braided pilot with mild concern and great interest. Duo had no idea that he was even being watched as he gracefully swung around his Gundam, repairing this and that. His grace amazed Heero in all honesty. He couldn't figure out how Duo could be such a baka and yet such a graceful, thoughtful, flexible, genuine...

'Genuine? Where had that come from? Duo is just a happy, simple minded, care free, air headed, baka. He has no pain, no common sense, nothing that he or any of the others were. He wasn't pure innocence like Quatre, but he was the closest among them to it. Duo didn't have a sad past to have that hidden pain behind his eye's like Trowa, Wufei, and I all share. Why is he even here?' Heero wondered about Duo for what seemed like the thousandth time since he met the pilot so long ago.

Duo came down, landing gracefully on his feet whipping sweat from his face with a spare white rag. He was dressed oddly today and Heero and the others had all mentioned it to one another. Apparently the others were worried about him and figured Heero might know something about it since they room together.

Duo walked over the where Heero sat, next to his Gundam, typing wildly looking at the hardware in his Gundam. Duo decided now was a good time to try and strike up a conversation with the boy he had a crush on.

"Hey, what's up Heero?" Duo asked before realizing he had slipped.

"The question at this point Duo, is what is up with you? You have never called me Heero straight out since the first day we met." Heero's voice was as monotone, demanding of answers, and cold like every time he spoke to Duo.

"Well, I Have to finish fixing my Gundam...other then that and the sky, I don't think anything is up." Duo stated in return looking over the his Gundam and then back to Heero.

"There is something more to it. We all have noticed it. Your clothes are way different form what you usually wear, your are talking less, have not pranked Wufei all day, haven't eaten, there is little to no light in your eyes, and you just called me Heero. Do I really need anymore reason to ask you what is wrong?" Heero shot back just as cold as his first statement.

"Not really." Duo looked down at the floor, suddenly his feet clad in his black beat up combat boots were the most interesting thing in the world.

"This better not effect the mission." Heero stated.

That did it. Duo broke, loud and hard. "Is that all you care about Yuy? That damn mission!"

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all staring at the screen that the two were making now, surprised to hear Duo yelling at Heero. It had been blatantly obvious to them all that he liked Yuy.

"You and the damn missions, and that laptop of yours. Damn them both to the seven Hells' I rule over. Let them freeze over and you watch helpless to stop it all! Do you care nothing for how others feel? Do you even feel? Christ Yuy, look it up on your damn laptop with it's precious Internet if you really want to know what is bothering me. I doubt you will find however, that fact that I am Shinigami and I am the God of Death." Duo paused to unfurl satiny black feathered wings that had quite an impressive wing span as his violet eyes darkened, an intricate black tattoo scrawled just outside his wife beater, and earring with a dangling cross and cuff appeared on his ear. "You have no since at all for anybody, all you care for is those damn missions!"

"Duo!" Quatre shouted. "Calm yourself! You are the keep yourself in check. I was not sent here with you to watch you go off on him with your temper! The balance must be kept. You of all people should know that. God himself sent angels down here to keep that balance since you are here. Now return to how you are meant to be. Your are a young Goddess with more to learn then you realize. Do it, Duo!" Quatre yelled at Duo with Trowa right behind him.

Duo returned to his human state and ran out of the room with a tear running down his face, the hard metal doors slamming behind him with a sense of foreboding.

"Before I go chasing him down, I want an explanation!" Heero thundered. "Quatre, you and Trowa seem to know the most of what is going on. Elaborate before I shot you both."

"Heero," Trowa began lightly, "as I am the neutral party in this Godly balance between the heavenly Gods and the Hell Gods, I will explain. I was previously put here before any of this began, so I know most all the story. Shinigami, the first Shinigami, had given up his powers to his successor about eleven years ago. His successor was a six year old Duo who was living on the streets and not to far after found by the good doctor. When this occurred, Quatre was awakened and told to help the new 'Shini' when he met him later in life and to keep him under control while his powers developed. We just recently have been working with Duo on mastering his skills of being the God of the Dead. In all of this fuss, the Heavenly God decided to even out the balance while Shini was here learning through this war. Two angels were sent down to keep that balance and correct anything that went wrong and went towards ultimate disaster for the un-Gods. I am assuming that you will know the rest." Trowa supplied.

"So Duo was six when he was chosen to be the next Shinigami?" Heero asked, concern and a slight oddity in his voice.

"Yes." Quatre supplied.

"So we were sent here to look out for you and Maxwell this whole time?" Wufei asked looking at Trowa.

"Yes. You were sent here to look for Quatre and Duo and keep tabs on them. You were given no prior information because you were to recognize it when you were needed to." Trowa answered Wufei.

"So you two," Quatre gestured to Wufei and Heero, " are the two angels sent to keep the balance?"

"Yes." Heero replied evenly. "Now I must look into what Duo meant about today." Heero swiftly got back to his laptop.

The other three boys went back into the house to leave Heero alone in his search.

Heero typed in everything he could think of. Duo was not a person so easily looked up. Every time he put in the pilots name, he would get sights and articles regarding the Maxwell Church Incident about 13 years ago. Then he saw something on one of them that caught his eye. The church was on L2, where Duo was from... he always wore that cross, so Heero opened the sight up to see what it said about the incident.

The sight shocked Heero when he opened up the page. The church was in ruins and a small boy sat among the rubble. The picture had a caption under it that read:

A PICTURE I CAPTURED NOT TOO LONG AFTER THE INCIDENT. THIS BOY IS OBVIOUSLY THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THIS HORRIBLE TRAGEDY. HIS CHESTNUT BRAID AND VIOLET EYES WILL FOREVER HAUNT MY MEMORY OF THIS TRAGEDY...THIS HORRIBLE MASSACRE.

Heero knew deep down that the boy in the picture, crying over a nuns body, was non-other then Duo. His Duo.

'I never knew this was what pained him behind that mask... it was 13 years ago today that happened. No wonder why he just wanted to stay in bed today. My poor koi... wait! My koi! When did Duo become MY KOI.' Heero thought.

'Since you realized you love him.' his conscious shot back.

"I love him." Heero stating it out loud. For the first time he realized it was true, Heero Yuy loved Duo Maxwell. Heero ran into the house to find Trowa and ask him a nagging question.

He finally found Trowa sitting on the couch talking with Quatre. "Trowa!" Heero huffed out.

"What Heero?" Came his calm reply.

"I have heard all about the rule of Shinigami and I found what was bothering him so much! The Maxwell Church Massacre 13 years ago. He was the one survivor in that." Heero asked.

"Duo was what? After all this time we didn't even know... how could I have been so blind to the pain that rolled off of him for so long, the guilt. I always just thought it was the effects of the war and being Shinigami..." Quatre babbled.

Soon Heero was rushing out the door and running by instinct after Duo.

Duo was sitting alone by a creak in the back of Quatre's estate. It was quite and he could drop the facade here. He sat with his hair was slung over his shoulder, almost touching the waters clean rippling surface, as he was deep in thought over what had just happened. He was upset with himself for losing it in-front of Heero and the others like that. Idly, he played with a down-sized version of his scythe in his hands. 'I love him, I really do, but how could he ever love me. He probably loves Relena ... pink bitch who cases after him. How could he ever love someone like me?'

Soft foot steps soon intruded upon his solitude.

"Shini?" Came Heero's tentative voice.

"What do you want Yuy?" Came his reply.

"I know all about what is going on." He sat down next to him and looked him in his amazing violet eyes that were set into that lovely heart-shaped face.

"So you do now, huh?" Duo responded.

"Yes, and I have something to tell you. I am really an angel sent to keep an eye on you named Damian."

"Damian?" Duo looked him in the eyes and realized he was telling him the truth, as eyes being the window to the soul, they radiated truth and understanding. Also something more, maybe...

"That's not all. I...I ... I love you." Heero spit out.

Duo was stunned. His long time crush just turned out to be an angel and he loved him. He loved him! An angel loved him!

"I'm also really sorry about what happened to you before." Heero was cut short when Duo hugged him sounding as if he would cry when he finally spoke.

"I love you too!"

Heero just blushed and thanked God for his mission to find Shinigami, for he just found love.

End!

I hope you all liked it. If not, too bad, I wrote it anyways and I know it is not my best work, but hey it's here. It's late too... WOW!

Ps. Please don't try to kill me for this fic. ducks to avoid flying chair please?

Serenity Maxwell ;-


End file.
